Greenstar's past
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Before the story of LOVE HATE and WAR. What made Greenstar so mad for power? Why is he so cruel? This is the story of the monster that came to be...
1. Sadness

**Here's the link for** LovE HATE and WAR

s/8849193/1/LOVE-HATE-and-WAR

Green blinked his green eyes. His mother, Lullaby, slept soundly beside him. His sisters Blink, Brendy and Bree slept on top of her. Green stretched his forepaws and yawned. His father, Terrortime was up, gaurding the den. The big black tom with ginger patches looked up as his son stared at him.

"Morning," Green purred. Terrortime looked back over the horizen, ignoring the kit. Green huffed and pounced on his father. His father looked at him and bared his teeth. His jaws formed into a hiss but the noise never came.  
Terrortime slamed his tail into Green's mouth. "Shhh."  
He prodded Lullaby and his daughters. He told them to be quiet and he stared over the horizen.

A growl erupted from outside the den and two big cats attacked his father. Lullaby pulled back Green into his nest and joined in the fight.  
The fight left to go outside. Green and his sisters waited for good new. A shreak came from the fight and then everything grew quiet.

Brendy whimpered and Bree asked, "What happened?" Green stood up and crept to the entrence, grabbing a answer for Bree.  
The sun shone outside. The intruding cats had left his family alone, but with a bad price. Terrotime layed by the den, his nose buried in Lullaby's fur.  
Lullaby's eyes were glazed over and her pelt was covered with a maroon color. Behing Green, his sisters came and ran to their mother. They weeped along with their father. Green stood in shock, his legs unable to move.

-page break-

A moon has passed since the death of Lullaby. With her gone, Terrortime has grown colder and colder. He resented his kits, for they reminded him of Lullaby.

So one day, he took his kits for a walk and then ditched them to fend for themselves.

Green stared at the spot where his father had left. Blink shivered beside him and Brendy yowled in misery and distress. Bree ran in circles, panicked.

"What are we going to do?!" She repeated over and over while she turned.

Green continued to stare at the spot, unaware of his sisters. Twilight stared to come and a chilly breeze ruffled the kits fur.  
A growl behind them turned Green back to reality. He jumped up and stood in front of his sisters. Two yellow eyes peeked from the bushes and a fox leaped out. His sister screamed and bolted. The fox took Blink and bit down.

Brendy and Bree watched in horror as Blink died.


	2. Foxes and Rabbits

Green stared as Blink died in the fox's jaws. Brendy and Bree crouched next to him, their eyes round with shock and distress. The three kits crouched in a holly bush, unaware of the prickles. The stench of fox was still fresh. The fox dropped the dead creamy kit and searched for the other three.  
Brendy squeaked as its long bloody muzzle poked into the bush. The fox hissed and it tore the bush. The kits bolted towards the scent of cat.  
Green panted while his four paws pushed on through the undergrowth. A squeal made him spin around. The fox caught one of Brendy's paws and it wiggled the kit around.

"Green!" Brendy yelped. Green took a deep breath and launced at the fox. He clawed at its eyes and bit down on its tail. The fox screeched and dropped Brendy. Brendy crouched, shivering. Bree ran over to her and pushed her up. They looked pleadly at Green as he attacked the fox.  
A fimiliar scent came. Terrortime came from the bushes and padded over too Brendy and Bree. The anger in his eyes made Green's sisters bolt away. The fox took no notice of the newcomer, only the nuisence on his tail. Terrortime sat down on his huanches with his tail over his paws.  
Green bit down harder then he intended and he felt bone. The fox screeched and ran away. Green dropped down and followed his sisters' scent.  
Terrortime ignored Green as always. He was purring at Blink's body. He ripped the kit into half and padded away. Green raced after his sisters. He found them crouching down a rabbot's hole. They hissed went they saw him and pulled him down. He yelped as his paws hit the side.

"Shut it!" Bree hissed though clenched teeth. Above then, the scent of cat was strong as ever. Muffled noises came closer. A yowl of surprise came and a big brown paw came down the hole. Brendy whimpered silently.


	3. ForestClan

An annoyed curse sounded from above. Brendy, Bree and Green crouched in the rabbit hole, their fur brislted.

"You mange-pelt," an amused meow came from the forest.

"Help me out Mappledawn!" the brown cat with the paw stuck in the howl growled. A moltted muzzle prodded the paw and it shot out.

"You should thank me Shrewtail," Mappledawn giggled, staring down at the hole. Her eyes widened as she spotted the three kits. She launched down with her paws.  
A claw ripped Green's flesh and he squeled. Brendy and Bree stared at him in horror. The strange cat picked up the three kits. They struggled underneath her paws.  
Four cats surronded them. The tom, Shrewtail, another she-cat and two small cats the same age as Green and his sisters.  
The other she-cat smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Leafheart. Thats Mappledawn and Shrewtail. And those apprentices are Heatherpaw and Burrpaw."

The young ginger smiled at the kits and flicked her tail. The brown tom glared at Green, his brown eyes cold.

Brendy shrunk down next to Green and Green felt Bree shivering next to him.

Leafheart beckoned them to follow her and she led them to a crack in a cliff which opened up into a beautiful wide clearing.

"Wow, we would never have found this on our own," Bree breathed. Brendy nodded while Green remained quiet.

A silver tom leaped down from the big oak tree in the middle of the clearing and padded over to the kits.

Leafheart and the rest bowed their head down. "Lakestar, we found these kits in our terrirtory. By the Moon-Ledge, a dead kit lays. The stench of fox reeks. I have sent Tansyfur and Petalpaw to check it out." Leaftail reported, her blue eyes staring strait into Lakestar's.

Lakestar beckoned the kits and climbed the Great Oak.

"Cats of ForestClan! Three kits have been found in our territory. They are commited to join the Clan. They are seven moons and will recieve a place in the Clan."

Green, Brendy and Bree were lifted onto the boulder next to Lakestar. "They are now Greenkit, Creekkit and Tinykit before they recieve their apprentices names.'

He beckoned Leafheart and two toms.

Leafheart smiled and went to Bree, known as Creekkit and yowled ,"Creekpaw!" She beckoned Creekpaw and former Bree leapt down from the bolder.

A tom with black stripes on a white pelt stepped up to Greenkit. "Greenpaw."

A brown tom called Oakpelt went to former Brendy and called out, "Tinypaw."

Lakestar nodded and yowled at the top of his lungs. "Starclan! We welcome Greenpaw, Creekpaw and Tinypaw to our Clan. Leafheart, Oakpelt and Streakpelt will mentor this new members of the Clan ForestClan!"

He flicked his tail and the Clan dismissed.

Greenpaw turned to Streakpelt. His mentor's eyes were cold. Greenpaw shivered and the two cats left the camp with Leafheart and Creekpaw, Oakpelt and Tinypaw.


	4. ambition

Greeneyes and Creekfeather stared down at their Clanmates as they welcomed the new warriors. Leafheart looked ready to burst with pride. Oakpelt's eyes were clouded.

Creekfeather craned her neck to Greeneyes ear and whispered miserably. "Blink and Tinypaw should have been here."

Tinypaw have died from a sudden burst if Green-Cough. The medicine cat, Foxleaf couldn't save the tiny apprentice.  
Greeneyes nodded. He stared down at ForestClan. He closed his bright green eyes and prayed to StarClan.

_Streakpelt, I told you I'll be a warrior. _Streakpelt had been killed by a FrostClan warrior two days ago. Creekfeather and him have fought bravely for their adopted Clan. Thats why they recieved their warrior names.

Lakestar looked down on Greeneyes. "Have you have all known, our former deputy, Streakpelt, was killed not long ago. So now I will appiont a new deputy. It's fair to appoint Streakpelt's former apprentice to the piont."

Greeneyes slapped open and he stared at his leader. "Greeneyes will be ForestClan's new deputy."

As ForestClan cheered his name, Creekfeather rubbed her muzzle against his. Greeneyes stared in shock at his paws.

_Not only am I a warrior, I'm a deputy too!I plan to be better then you thought I will. _Greeneyes vowed to take over the forest. Through his whole body, hatred filled him.

He despised his father, Terrortime that abonded them.

He hated rogues that killed his mother and made his father cold.

He hated FrostClan that killed his mentor.

He hated Streakpelt who never believed in him.

Foxes that killed Blink.

Fever, hunting and fighting. He hated it all.

But he love one thing:power and he vowed to get it no matter what.


	5. FINALLY!

Greeneyes stared down at Lakestar beneath his claws. Lakestar looked up at Greeneyes with fear and hatred.

"I can't believe I ever made you my deputy!" Lakestar hissed. Greenstar sliced his leader's throat. "What's done is done."

Greeneyes bared his fangs and ripped at his leader's throat. Lakestar kicked feebly and slowly died. The hatred left his dimming eyes. Greeneyes stared at his leaders body.

_I killed him. POWER!_

Greeneyes smiled and dragged his leader to camp. He cleaned Lakestar's claws from his fur and smeared his coat with his blood.

He dragged Lakestar into camp. ForestClan yowled at the sight of their leader.

Greeneyes panted, "We were attacked by foxes. I tried to help him, but I was handling two foxes. I sent them away, but I was too late..." Greeneyes cut off and added a sad glint in his eyes.

He trembled to add affect. His sister pressed against him, her belly swollen with Oakpelt's kits.

"You did your best brother. But you must remain strong. Your ForestClan's new leader."

Greeneyes did his best to looked surprise.

"Greenstar! Greenstar!" ForestClan cheered. Greeneyes bowed his head.

"I will do my best to be your leader, but I will never take the place of how much Lakestar did to flourish ForestClan.'

His Clan murmured in agreement.

Greenstar smiled. _Leader at last!_

**Twenty-Four moons later**

Greenstar stared at RippleClan and FrostClan. He ruled them all! They feared him. Even his Clan feared him!

He padded back to camp, flanked by the remains of his Clan. He went into his den. His 42 kits tumbled around him, his five mates watching him.

He had killed all the she-cats in the Clan so his mates were the best.

Greenstar silently weeped for Blink, Lullaby, Tinypaw and Creekfeather.

Those cats were the only cats he had loved, and they were all taken away from him. Now he only had power and his Clan and kin.

Creekfeather had died when FrostClan attacked his Clan.

One of his mates, Waterfur, licked his muzzle as their kits played around them. Greenstar rested his head on her shoulder and they rested together.

Green. Greepaw. Greeneyes. Greenstar. He finally had power. Throughout his whole life, he vowed to take revange on rouges and his father, foxes and FrostClan, for they had taken everything from him.


End file.
